


Inseparable

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: (It happens but nature of their relationship is ambiguous), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Growing Up, M/M, Senju Family, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: Maybe it was wrong, but they couldn't stand being apart for long.
Relationships: Senju Kawarama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Inseparable

Tobirama was born first, Kawarama was born second, and somehow that hierarchy felt natural; even when Tobirama was quicky taken to extensive care as he was so much more smaller and so much more pink than his younger-and-yet-not twin. 

Kawarama cried and screamed with so much more desperation than that of a child announcing their arrival to the world. Tobirama couldn't really cry yet, tubes fed into his small body to help him survive, but if he could, he would. Their mother tried to calm the younger, making soothing noises when he was with her during feeding, while their father watched the older one sleep in a plastic container.

It was a while before the whole family was allowed to go home, the oldest sibling of newborns anxious but excited to see the new members. He introduced himself politely to each and every one in their beds, watching with fascination as tiny fingers curled around his finger but furrowed his eyebrows when cries began. Their mother quickly arrived and held the louder Kawarama, attempting to figure out what was wrong. 

Hashirama asked his father to put them in one bed, together, and watched with a smile as the cries grew quieter as one small hand grasped the other's tiny wrist. Their father ruffled Hashirama's hair for being a smart boy and their mother sighed with relief.

It was a while before they could snuggle against each other, but Hashirama kept careful track of every attempt to move closer to the other. 

Family came over and always Kawarama was more in the center of attention, even as his blue eyes and fair hair darkened and he grew out baby fat. His smile could light up the room, he quickly learned to sound out when he needed something and was quick to inform of his needs and wants, quick to shout and scream when something was not up to his standards.

Tobirama remained pale and red-eyed and watched with curiosity a small crowd surrounding his younger twin while his father kept him on his lap to let him see. He didn't cry much, and even if he did he first looked around, red eyes taking in the world to see if crying was indeed something that he had to do. It took him a little longer to mimic words of people around him but understood them much faster. A strange child, said people in family, but his mother and father loved him all the same. 

It was normal for Kawarama to grin and smile at guests while Tobirama hid behind him. Even if they were identical, it would be easy to spot which one is which solely with their body language (and their parents didn't like the idea of dressing them identically as some strange parents did), and later Kawarama earned a scar on his cheek by a small accident on a playground. 

Even if they were twins, they were truly different, though their mother liked to observe their faces and figure out the familiarities, like shape of nose and ears and similar build.

The nuance lasted until little chimerical Itama was born, patches of white on his skin immediately attracting attention away from the twins and peace lasted only a little longer until their mother died of complications after giving birth. Their father's mourning was all too long and his smile, once a precious rarity, became a lost thing. Hashirama took it upon himself to take care of little Itama while the twins turned towards each other.

They remained unseparable. Father got them new beds after they ourgrew the old child bed but they still slept together, too unused to lack of other's presence to be able to sleep separately. Around same time father was slowly trying to convince Itama to sleep on his own - so they were aware their situation wasn't entirely normal. In hushed whispers under the covers and with hands held tight, they decided that neither cared.

Tobirama in general was a bit cold and walked his own shaded paths, usually with a book or two nearby. Always on top of class, sometimes surrounded by people fascinated by his strangeness, both in looks and behavior before growing bored and leaving. 

Kawarama was always warm and open, grinning and drawing people in and then quickly driving them away with a well noticed mockery - only to draw them back again with laughter. All in all, he was nothing special but he read people well and had his own group he liked to play with. 

Both felt best though back in home, Tobirama's head on Kawarama's shoulder or thigh and hands holding a book while Kawarama played something on a console. Sometimes there was Itama and Hashirama as well, Itama's small fingers making little bracelets for siblings and Hashirama watching all the youngest siblings from above his phone.

They knew, though, that their closeness wasn't natural - a taboo that they played with, each in their own way. Tobirama merely ignored it, like all the other social norms and Kawarama played on his nose.

Their father didn't react all that well when they suggested that the joke about them having a marital bed wasn't, in fact, a joke at all.

They weren't each other's first, though. Kawarama was open to all the new experiences that his age offered him and so he quickly found himself attending party after party, grasping all that he could without feeling like taking too much. He tried everything, though, and didn't stop himself until he saw the results, then allowing to take a few steps back to see how they affected him. Alcohol, drugs, some smoking, sex - everything that he could, he tried. He found out, with surprise, that he preferred women than men but wouldn't say no to same sex. 

Tobirama, in the meantime, took in all that he could on more theoretical level, researching all that stroke his fancy on less life-related levels - he chased away Kawarama smelling of spirits away from his bed, but he wondered and found himself taking much more measured steps towards self-discovery, experimenting with what fit his tastes. 

They both wondered if they would be fine with experimenting with each other and they found out they were. After all parties and one night stands, there was always one pair of arms that would wait, at home, and such arrangement fit them both. They weren't sure if it was romance or lust or just plain trust.

They didn't care that much. 

After high school, they were forced apart - Tobirama wished to study medicine and Kawarama turned towards languages, and both decided that they shouldn't be holding each other away. They moved to different cities. Nights felt cold and scary without presence of the other near but over time they became a little easier to bear. After some time, Tobirama found a steady boyfriend while Kawarama found himself enjoying nights with no strings attached. It was nice.

Holidays were a period when one came to the other and they walked and talked and held each other's hands as they were too different to be accused of anything so far away from home. 

When they visited family, Itama and Hashirama only laughed while their father rolled his eyes at their familiarity. Tobirama allowed then to kiss Kawarama's top of head and Kawarama laughed and their thighs touched and they were just used to it. 

That's simply how things rolled for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I really enjoy the idea of Kawarama and Tobirama being twins, but Tobirama being born, technically, premature. Apparently it's super rare but possible for humans to get pregnant while, well, being pregnant. And yeah, Tobirama being technically the older one. 
> 
> *shrugs* I am not entirely pleased with this but the idea held on and last time that happened and I delayed finishing the writing, was in April and it's still a WIP. So there is that.


End file.
